The WEIRD Naruto chat with anime stars!
by dattebayo4321
Summary: A weird story of chatting!, wait, how did the Akatsuki get computers?they are actually in one room staying quiet while doing all dat crazy stuff. Again, R&R! anime stars! with shugo chara staying! Will be postponed until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Dattebayo4321 here! Im going to start off a new story for Naruto! First of all, I do not own naruto, second this was my idea, third im going to try to make it long, fourth, it is a chatroom online, and fifth, im going to make a chappy w/ all da screen names! P.s I don't want to include da senseis and stuff **

**Online Names:**

**The_Awesome_One= **Itachi ( I wubs him)

**SnakeHawk=**Sasuke (I hate him for killing itachi-sama)

**Pink_Blossom=** Sakura

**Ramen_Dude=**Naruto

**Bug_Boy=**Shino

**Obsessed_With_Him=**Hinata

**Dogs_Best_Friend=**Kiba

**Fish_Face=**Kisame

**FlyBombGuy=**Deidara

**IiStObI=**Tobi

**IAMLEADER=**Pein

**FOOD,FOOD,FOOD!=**Choji

**Yellow_Daisy=Ino ( the only reason I put this is because she is sakuras friend)**

**Peace_Guy=**Shikamaru

**IROCK=**Lee

**TheSuccesor=**Neji

**TheProtectorOfSuccessor=**Tenten

**PuppetMaster=**Kankuro

**FanGirl=**Temari

**SandHokage=**Gaara

**AGrandmotherOfAnAkastsuki=**Chiyo

**Anbu-Dude=**Sai

**Red-Sand-Puppetry=Sasori**

**AloneGuy=Zetsu**

**NotReallyAnAkatsuki=Hidan**

**MultipleHearts=Kakuzu**

**OnlyAkatsukiGurl=Konan**

**DAREALLEADER=Madara**

**Dattebayo4321=me!**

**If its bad, tell me, if it good, tell me, just r&r anything.**

**Signed off, Dattebayo4321 **

**Next Chappie: First time on the computer that sucks**


	2. Ch2First Time On The Computer that sucks

Chapter 2: The First Time on the Computer That Sucks

I do NOT own naruto I just make fan fictions and vids. This chappie imma put itachi,sasuke,sakura,me,choji, Naruto, and Ino.

**The_Awesome_One has logged on***

**SnakeHawk has logged on***

**The_Awesome_One: So little brother, ur on da computer.**

**SnakeHawk: Yah. Wait, how r u on da internet if ur an akatsuki?**

**Pink_Blossom has logged on***

**Pink_Blossom: I think I can explain Sasuke.**

**Dattebayo4321: Hi pplz! How'z it going?**

**Pink_Blossom: When did u log on?**

**Dattebayo4321:Way b4 u guys.**

**The_Awesome_One: Leader got everyone computers.**

**FOOD,FOOD,FOOD! Has logged on***

**FOOD,FOODFOOD!: Hi, anyone want chips?**

**Everyone: No thanks, Choji**

**Ramen_Dude has logged on***

**Yellow_Daisy has logged on***

**Ramen_Dude: Hi guys!**

**Yellow_Daisy: Hello!**

**The_Awesome_One: Hi**

**Pink_Blossom: HIIIII ^__________^**

**SnakeHawk:…**

**Dattebayo4321: Welcome! Sasuke talk or ill cyber-kick u**

**SnakeHawk: Fine then, Hi.**

**The_Awesome_One: Stupid brother**

**Ramen_Dude: How did the Akatsuki get computers?!**

**SnakeHawk: ur lucky u don't have a crappy one**

**The_Awesome_One: Brother! don't use foul language!**

**Pink_Blossom: *Cyber kicks sasuke's head***

**SnakeHawk: Oww…**

**Dattebayo4321: *cyber punches sasuke at his private spot***

**SnakeHawk: O_o**

**Everyone: O.O Critical strike!**

**Dattebayo4321: Whoops…**

**Pink_Blossom: Wow sasuke, I didn't know u were a wimp, its just cybering.**

**SnakeHawk: Umm guys this is da creator… I was actually rite next to him because somehow my computer ended up at his place, and I actually did punch Sasuke's , umm, private spot and now hes knocked out…**

**The_Awesome_One: ROFLMAO! XDDDDDDDD**

**Dattebayo4321: Oww…**

**SnakeHawk: don't do that again.**

**Dattebayo4321: WAHHH! ITACHI-SAMA SASUKE HIT ME WAHHHHH AND HE ALSO HIT SAKURA-CHAN!**

**SnakeHawk: Onee-sama, sorry…**

**The_Awesome_One: *cyber uses Mangekyou Sharingan***

**FOOD,FOOD,FOOD!: …**

**Everyone logs of except Sasuke.**

**Like it?don't? Just R&R**


	3. Author's Note

sooooo uhhhh h haii ppl! i have really REALLY bad news ta tell all of you. MY LAPTOP WHICH HAD CHAPTER 3 THAT HAD A MONTHS WORK OF TYPING IS GONE!!! DX! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO PUT IT UP AND THEN IT HAPPENED! btw sorry KUROI BARA-676 I put ur character and everyshizzled part, and its even worst that now i have to remember EVERYTHING! and that chapter had about, i dunno, like 2,000 freakin pages?! -continues to rant- well if i have enough time, i will put it up for all of thou. wth?! thoou?! lol so ill be done w/ chappy three lately...-_-

baii baii,

dattebayo4321


	4. two newbs,then join part1 of 3 in ch 3

haii guys, im trying to finish chappie 3, so i have to cut it into thirds, which sucks -_-.... anyways, ..Xx is one character, aoi, changed names: konan, PaperFlower; deidara, bombgoboom; tobi, tobiizgood; kisame, fishy; another new character: fennikusu

dattebayo4321 doesn'ts own naruto or its characters

* * *

_PaperFlower has signed on_

_..Xx has signed on_

PaperFlower:.... wth? who r u?

..Xx:...who r u??

PaperFlower: i asked first

_The_Awesome_One has signed on_

The_Awesome_One:fhdbcad cd hf

..Xx: holy crap

_fennikusu has signed on_

fennikusu: haiiz pplz...

PaperFlower: ok...? howd u ppl get in here? this is a special chat

fennikusu: i hacked in

..Xx: so did i

The_Awesome_One: i hope me wittle stoopid bwotha dont comes in

Everyone: wth

_SnakeHawk has signed on_

fennikusu: dood u jinxed it... i wanna know everyones names

..Xx: Aoi

PaperFlower:konan

The_Awesome_One: ....itachi

SnakeHawk: i hate my screenname

fennikusu: thats a long name...i hate my screenname

..Xx: roflmfao

PaperFlower: his name is sasgay-err i mean sasugay- wait oh, sasuke! yah, i knew dat

everyone except sasuke: lol

SnakeHawk: at least im not named a weasel -points at itachi-

The_Awesome_One: well at least i dont have a prostitute to bite on whenever i get hurt during battle 4 healing!

_Karin has signed on_

_CherryBlossom has signed on_

CherryBlossom: konan-chan~! (in this story, konan and sakura are friends)

PaperFlower: sakura~!

_**To be continued..... next time XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**Ja ne, Dattebayo4321  
**_


	5. ch 3 PART 2 ppl pouring in

yo, continuing!!! i dont own!!! note: everyone is friends except karin. sasuke, juugo, and suigetsu are just acquaintances. this is a good chappie. y? bcuz, imma put shugo chara ppl (including charas!) in this once in a chapter time.

* * *

Ch. 5: more ppl pouring in, part 2

fennikusu: wtf? karin? thats such a bad user name

..Xx: lol nice one!

fennikusu: thx

_BombGoBoom has signed in_

_TobiizGood has signed in_

BombGoBoom:yo un

Tobiizgood:TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!!!

..Xx:...*is looking everyones pics* oh! haii :P

fennikusu: 'ello

paperflower:deidara, hey, and tobi dont ye- err type in caps here like if u were screaming!

bombgoboom:he did yell. in my ear.

cherryblossom: ouch. anyways hi to u both ^^'

The_awesome_one: crap. who ate all of teh popsicles?!

Fishy: nooo the popsicles!

..Xx:...weird. o.O

bombgoboom: i agree

_smexycat has signed on (lol, ikuto)_

_anotherrosette has signed on (lmbo, amu)_

_imhilarious has logged on (rima!!)_

_Dancer has logged in (nagi!!!!)_

_the three sisters has logged on (lol, ran miki and suu)  
_

anotherrosette:hi rima, nagi!

imhilarious: hi amu, nagi

dancer: hi rima, amu

cherryblossom: amu was it? u have pink hair 2?

anotherrosette: yah, why?

cherryblossom: i do too

anotherrosette: cool!

smexycat: aww that hurts amu_-koi_

anotherrosette: gah, ikuto!

the_awesome_one: how the freak did u ppl get here?!

karin: ick, another pink b****h

both sakura and amu: at least we dont look like a w***e

SnakeHawk: hn

tobiizgood: deidara-sempai, tobi wants ice cream!!!!

bombgoboom:shut up tobi!

..Xx: wow O.o

fennikusu: u can say that again...

_ramen_dude has logged on_

_obsessed with him has logged on and changed her/his name to silentnin_

silentnin:he-hello minna

ramendude:hi dattebayo!

paperflower: hi hinata, naruto

everyone else says hi

ramen_dude: i have great news!

everyone except hinata says what

ramen_dude: me n hinata got 2gether!

anotherrosette: nice, by the way im amu hinamori

..Xx: aoi

fennikusu:i should name myself amaya

smexycat: ikuto, and yes, i AM smexy XD

imhilarious: rima

dancer: nagihiko, but call me nagi

SnakeHawk:hn

ramen_dude: teme!

karin: dont call my sasuke-kun teme!

cherryblossom: since when was he YOURS u ugly stoopid hobo (no offense to hobos) who has artificial boobs?!

dattebayo4321: yo, go saku-chan!

amu, ikuto, rima, nagi, amaya, and aoi says who r u?

dattebayo4321: im not the ruler of the world like tada- wait was it tadagay or tadase? i dont care, i own the whole universe!

tobiizgood:umm creator of this story-sama, caan u buy tobi ice cream?

dattebayo4321: ok, deidara, aoi, go w/ tobi to buy ice cream

..Xx:ok

_Bombgoboom and xXIcyBlueDeathXx are now idle_

_Redmiko and bluemiko have signed in_

Redmiko:hi im miaka!

bluemiko: and im her frien thats got brains, yui

the three sisters: amu-chan, minna dont type to fast!!!

anotherrosette: ran?miki?suu?

the three sisters: yay, we got everyone else here now!

smexycat: even yoru is there...

the three sisters: yoru says yup nya

**to be continued???**

**-Dattebayo4321  
**


	6. ch3 read title in chapter so u kno

ok, so in the other one, i said that shugo chara was going to be here for ch. 3 (sorry, i igot label wrong for chaps name) part 2 only, i decided to make it stay 4ever, just like i will put others. now on with the story!!! i dont own, otherwise if i did own all the anime im using, i would make amu fall 4 ikuto, sasuke to like sakura, and make all my fav. pairings come true :D _'thoughts'_

* * *

part 3!!! i call it... love in the chapter? what will happen?

smexycat:o...k?

**while everyone is on da chap except aoi (xXIcyBlueDeathXx), deidara (bombgoboom), and tobi (tobiizgood) lets check on them!**

Tobi: yay, going with Aoi-chan and deidara sempai is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo fun!

deidara: shut up tobi! or-

aoi: or we wont get you ice cream

tobi: *is looking like hes gonna cry*

aoi: ...*eye twitch* _'why is he acting like a kid? how the hell old he is?!_

deidara: ill go get the ice cream, you two stay here.

tobi: *looks like he was grinning behind the mask*

aoi: you sure?

deidara: yup and tobi, now you owe me five bucks!

tobi: nah tobi will go inside by himself! tobi will pay, and tobi will leave the cutest couple in tobi's mind alone~!

At this remark, both Aoi and Deidara blushed furiously, looked at tobi then each other, and back at tobi again. Tobi went in the shop, and the trio went back to their computers.

**Back to the chat!!!!!**

_Bombgoboom and xXIcyBlueDeathXx are no longer idle_

Redmiko: by the way hinata-san, how did you and naruto-san get 2gether?

all the girls, and karin, also said things like: yea i wanna know! or aww u 2 look so cute 2gether!!!

silentnin:w-well, i just told him straight!

everyone: wow...

anotherrosette: oh, hi aoi-chan, deidara-tan

everyone:wb

cherryblossom: i wonder why tobi's account didnt go idle...

snakehawk: idk...

The_awesome_one: ZOMG! my little brother accutally said something to the girl he likes!!!

everyone:...he likes...sakura....?

karin: that cant be! how did that s**t get my sasuke kun?!

cherry blossom: -on phone- ok amu-chan, u can

anotherrosette: im backing up sakura-chan~! one, saku-chan is prettier than you. next she is stronger than you, and lastly, she doesnt try to r**e sasuke every nite! *uploads pics 4 everyone*

smexycat: wow amu-_koi_ i didnt kno u could be like that, it turns me on :P

snakehawk:u....u try to r**e me every nite karin? oh gohd, i think im gonna gag.

anotherrosette: ugh, ikuto, keep ur pervertedness to urself, and i heard that naruto-san used to be like a perv 2.

cherryblossom: nice one amu-chan! but still sasuke-kun, u really like me?

snakehawk:...well...

itachi and amaya say: just get over it already! amaya: and yes saku-chan, he does like u!

cherryblossom:...

snakehawk:...

fennikusu:...

tobiizgood:...

xXIcyBlueDeathXx: SPARTA!!!!!!!!!!

everyone: wtf?

paperflower: its to lighten up the mood ^^ nice one aoi

bombgoboom:wow even tobi went silent, nice bringer upper! btw, can i call you aoi-chan?

xXIcyBlueDeathXx: ok, and by doing that, as in the mooding, i do that anyways out of randomness

ramendude: hm thats weird...this blonde guy that looks amu-sans age told me he was logging on...

_kotw has logged on_

kotw: hey amu-chan

anotherrosette: wtf? is that u tadase? (hehe, no kun...) and whats up w/ ur name?

kotw: it stands 4: king of the world

smexycat: no u aint kiddy king

kotw: oh, oh! its on biz! and u aint smexy!

anotherrosette: well, actually, ikuto is sorta is...smexy...right girls?

hinata and sakura: if i werent in a relationship, -sakura said, sasuke-kun called me and we got hooked ^^- i would gawk at hima every single day...

konan, amaya, aoi, just all of the girls except karin: yah...

karin:omg, now i feel like r**ing him AND sasuke-kun

smexycat: cmon itachi, share the love too, i heard from amu that the girls in here think ur hot, and u too naruto, nagi, sasuke,deidara. see kiddy king u have no one on ur side.

_fishy has logged off_

_Babyyan has signed on (yaya!!!)  
_

_singingbutterfly has signed on (utau-chan~)_

singingbutterfly: amu, what happened to eru and iru?

anotherrosette: there with ran, miki, suu, and dia, hmm they are eating lunch rite now...

konan and sakura: omg! utau-chan! we r ur fans! u r the best!

singingbutterfly:thank you! ^-^

_sportsery has logged on (kukai!)_

the_awesome_one: wow how do u ppl get here...

bluemiko: hey me and miaka r bak

redmiko: no fair yui...i was just about to pay 4 my ice cream, well at least that guy was a douche for giving me the ice cream first! XD

sportsery: guys, every single guy! guy meeting, and tadase, dont fite w/ ikuto!

_sportsery has logged off_

singingbutterfly: oh yah, girl meeting!!! my house, now! (heh they all live in the same place)

_everyone logs off and scurries to their destination_

**the girls group first!!!**

amu: utau, why did u call us?

sakura: yah y?

karin: and i was just about to have my way with sasuke-kun!

aoi: shut the f**k up karin

amaya: and keep ur business to urself karin

utau: sleep over. tomorrow. my house.

konan: wow...

utau:the bad thing is that kukai lives with me since we are a couple, so we are going to have to share with the boys.

hinata: oh, i see how that is a bad thing

sakura looked surprised then happy and said: hinata! u said something w/o stumbling!

utau: sakura, plz call temari, ino, and temari. amu, u call lulu.

everyone finished and all the girls said they r coming.

**the same thing happened with the boys, and all of them went ok, or hn, or what a drag, ill be there, or even, naruto u kno what? u have a small you-know-what.**

**_is going to be continued, dattebayo4321

* * *

_**how was that? ok, think and guess who the couples are going to be 4 shugo chara, fushigi yuugi (no yuri, they called up the teams), and naruto?

dun dun dun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!R.E.V.I.E.W.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. ch4 READ TITLE IN CHAPTER

ok, so, you ppl heard that a slumber party for both teams... and i remembered that i didnt tell u the pairings! the pairings are: amuto, sasusaku, naruhina ( u should have read in the latest chaps.), rimahiko, itamaya (so, itaxoc) tamaka (tamahome and miaka) kutau, shikatem, aoiara(aoi and deidara) saino, and neten (neji + tenten). _'thoughts'_

* * *

**chapter 4 setting up the parties of slumber (aka the setting up of the slumber parties) and having them  
**

**lets see the guys!!!**

6:00 p.m

Kukai: ok, the girls are having a slumber party here...what should we do...

Ikuto: *whisper* maybe we can pull pranks on them and blame it on tadagay over there

Itachi heard this, and he said: im in

shikamaru, deidara, tobi (wtf?!) sai, neji, and naruto went to the trio and also whispered :me too!

sasuke, on the other hand, just went :hn.

tadaga-ops i mean tadaSE : whatcha talkin about? and ikuto u still aint smexy. that goes 4 u too itachi

ikuto and itachi:what r U talking about? all the girls thought us boys except u were hot!

sasuke: ikuto can i also call him kiddy king?

ikuto: go ahead

the 14 constellations (aka suzaku team and seiryuu team) were just watching this whole thing.

sasuke: kiddy king, ur gay, arent you?

tadase: no im not!

sasuke: then why is your "adorably oh-so-cute face" looks like a girl face? (no offense to tadase lovers, but i thought tadase was a girl crossdressing since his hair looked like a girl's.)

tadase:...

**as ikuto, itachi, sasuke, and tadase are arguing, lets check on the girls~!**

6:00 p.m.

utau had her plack ipod and put the song "you belong with me" (do not own) by taylor swift and all the girls started singing:

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

The song finished, and all the girls fell to the ground and started giggling for no reason.

**with the boys**

sasuke: whats that sound?

kukai: dude they started their party already!

itachi had a purple ipod and blasted the song "Fireflies" (do no own) by Owl City and everybody on the boys' side had started singing:

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

A fox trot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

all of the boys went like wow or something

**girls!**

Utau: next, we are going to play truth or dare, ill start with...sakura! truth or dare?

sakura: dare!

utau: i dare u to go to sasuke and say "you are smexy", squeal and come back

sakura did the dare, and boy u should have saw the look on sasukes face

sakura:hmm...ino truth or dare?

ino:truth

sakura: if you had a choice to swing one side or both, which on would you choose?

ino: i would choose to swing both ways. now, miaka, truth or dare?

miaka:dare!

ino: i dare you to kiss your best friend on the lips for at least five seconds!

miaka did so, and she kissed yui

miaka: rima, truth or dare?

rima: truth

miaka: do u like nagi?

rima:...maybe....

everyone gasps

karin:zomg

hinata: karin-san, we arent on the internet...

amaya: lol

rima: aoi t or d?

aoi: t

rima: who do u love?

aoi:...please dont tell anyone, but i like deidara...

everyone (as in all the girls) :aww

aoi: amaya, t or d?

amaya: d!!

aoi: i dare you to go to itachi and say "this is why im hawt" and run

amaya went to itachi in front of the boys and went "this is why im hawt" and ran. Itachi also looked like sasuke when sakura went "you are smexy".

**the charas, who had been in utau's room after going w/ their beloved ppl, were all sleeping in eru's room since it was clean.**

**on with the girls**

amaya: ok, amu t or d?

everyone looked at amu anxiously.

amu:...truth

amaya: do you love ikuto or tadase?

**to the boys**

every single boy was hearing the game the girls were playing, and started to here amu's voice. it said "i would choose ikuto...thats who i usually show my true self to, and i had alot of fun with him in the past." ikuto blushed at this, and tadase roared like a tiger. the girls rush in were the boys were and knew why tadase roared.

**to teh girls**

amu: tadase, whats wrong?

tadase: shut up

sakura: dont tell her to shut up girly!

tadase: u too!

sasuke had kicked tadase in the face and his face started bleeding

tadase: my beautiful face!

tobi: ahaha you arent beautiful!

deidara:good boy tobi!

tobi: yay tobi iz a good boy!

all the chara holders (amu, ikuto, rima, nagi, amaya (yah, i gave one to her), utau, kukai, yaya, and tadase) had transformed into (the way the names were put) amulet heart, black lynx, clown drop, beat jumper, graceful dancer, seraphic charm, sky jack, dear baby, and uh....oh yah, platinum royal, they had all started fighting tadase. of course, its what, 8 against 1, so it would be an easy defeat.

Aoi: since we are all done fightin tadase, why dont we fight each other? ok, here are the matches against each other: amu vs. ikuto, rima vs nagi, utau vs kukai, amaya vs. itachi, me vs deidara, shikamaru vs. temari.....*keeps going on*

when they finished, the girls had won, and utau put a song called "misery Business" (dont own) by Paramore. they had finished singing, and the next day, both gender groups had went on the computer, and saw some new entries...

* * *

so how did you like it? yah i know, im not good at writing and yes i kno that. so was this bad or good? lemme know!

-dattebayo4321


	8. ch 5 the girls only chat day

Dattebayo4321 here~! ok, i have something, what if i put nadeshiko in the story? that would be good. ok ill do it! in the last chapter, there were some new entries, and i picked 1 person from one anime i really love. the ppl are: kagome from inuyasha (do not own), yuki from vampire knight, and ichigo from tokyo mew mew~

kagome: shikonnomiko

yuki: iceprincess

ichigo: pinkneko

nadeshiko: jqueen

i do NOT own any of the mangas or any characters except for my very own, amaya. none of the fy team is going to show up in this chapter, because they are all groggy in the morning/afternoon when they wake up.

* * *

**ch. 5 i think....the girls only chat day  
**

_all the girls logs on_

anotherrosette: wow, yesterday was so much fun!

cherryblossom: i agree ^^

_iceprincess has logged on_

iceprincess: hello everyone

xXIcyBlueDeathXx: who r u?

iceprincess: oh, im yuuki, its a pleasure to meet all of you ^-^

fennikusu: nice to meet you too

singingbutterfly: how come none of the boys are talking?

karin: idk. btw, sakura, can we be friends? i have no friends :(

cherryblossom: karin, arent we already friends?

karin: srsly?

iceprincess: lol

babyyan: yuuki-san, u wook pwetty! *is eating candy*

iceprincess: thank you, all of you look gorgeous!

_pinkneko has logged on_

_shikonnomiko has logged on_

pinkneko:hello!

shikonnomiko:hi

everyone: hi

singingbutterfly: how do you ppl get here?

dattebayo4321: its because i let them in here MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

everyone: *sweatdrop*

anotherrosette: how come you are called pink neko? im amu

pinkneko: oh i can turn into a cat, and my hair becomes pink, and my outfit is pink. oh and im ichigo

karin: what is with all the pink haired girls coming here?

amu, ichigo, and sakura: ...?

iceprincess: what is you name, shikonnomiko?

shikonnomiko: kagome, and i say, all of you are very pretty^^

everyone: thanks!

cherryblossom: is it just me, or are we all living in the same neighboorhood? also with the boys?

imhilarious: no that u mention it, ur right

_jqueen has logged on_

anotherrosette:...jqueen?

jqueen: hows it going, amu-chan? it stands for japanese queen

babyyan: nade-chan?!

imhilarious:...hey, didnt i meet you at a manga convention? we were looking at some gag mangas, right?

jqueen: correct, rima-san, i heard u like my twin

imhilarious: *blushes*

xXIcyBlueDeathXx: lol

fennikusu: amu, is she the former q chair?

anotherrosette: yah

cherryblossom: hi nadeshiko-chan, im sakura, do u want to see the kid king in a girls outfit? (from a shugo chara doki! episode)

jqueen: *gasps* we can put that on the internet! blackmail!

singingbutterfly: hoho, it already is!

karin: with the help of yaya takiing the pics!

FanGirl (get it?): lmao

paperflower: go yaya 4 taking da pics!

_theprotectorofsuccessor has changed her/his name to t1e0n_

t1e0n (see the twoo tens?): blackmail is fun!

_kotw has logged on_

kotw: hey...WTF?!?! WHO PUT THAT UP?

pinkneko: shut up, and this is a girls only conversation!

karin: omg, he thinks we are talking about girl stuff!

fennikusu: perv!

xXIcyBlueDeathXx: tadase, dont make me get ur fangirls to chase you...

jqueen: kotw is hotori-kun?

kotw: nadeshiko, is that u? help me!

jqueen: uhh. NO THANKS.

everyone except tadase: lol! or lmao!

silentnin: sry everyone, i had to eat, hmm *reads the chat* ZOMG thats it im calling all da boys! everyone, call a boy!

hinata called naruto, sakura called sasuke.

kagome called inuyasha, yuuki called kaname.

temari called shikamaru, tenten called neji.

ino called sai, amu called ikuto

konan called pein, aoi called deidara.

amaya called itachi, rima called nagi.

karin, ichigo, and nade, just kept yelling at tadase until the boys came.

all the boys except tadase: hey tadase...were going to visit you...

all the boys had logged out.

you could hear screaming coming from tadase's house.

fennikusu: so, aoi, when you said you liked deidara, would u go fangurl over him?

xXIcyBlueDeathXx: no, mainly because i dont want him just because of his looks, i like him for his personality.

_all the girls log out_

* * *

**yah, i sometimes think my stories are bad too XD but its okay, because we all have something we lack in, like amu, her charas were born from her would be self because she was lacking at it.**

**until then,**

**dattbebayo4321  
**


	9. Side Story Time!

**hi!!!!!!!!! so, dattebayo4321 here. ok, so, i was on da internet, and i told some ppl about my story. 1 person hated it, 1 person loved it, 1 person said wtf?, and the last 1 went hn. so i was like, "...o.O" and facepaled myself. this is a side story of my own, everyone eating at a ramen shop (kukai's, utau's, and naruto's idea!) i do not own anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this is amuto and sasusaku!!! and thanks for everyone who has replied to this story, its a very big pain just to get ideas down. if anyone wants to be in my story, just give me the information of your own character, whats your character like, and what they look like.  
**

**

* * *

**Amu's pov

I was walking right next to Sakura and started thinking,_ 'i cant belive those three decided to go to a ramen shop! u know, if they love it sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much, then why dont they live in a ramen shop?!? im like-'_ i was caught off of my sentence when i bumped into something nice, warm, blue.... _'blue?!? that must be ikuto' _"amu, watch out where you are going," ikuto smirked. I blushed furiously at that and hmmphed. I heard Sakura and a few others start to giggle, and heard Sasuke sigh. Sakura then started to talk to sasuke, but i coouldn't hear what they were talking about.

Sakura's pov

I was walking next to Amu, and it looked like she was thinking. I then saw Ikuto in front of her and i was about to tell her, but she walked right into him! My inner self was laughing like crazy. I then heard ikuto say to amu, "amu, watch out where you are going," and I saw amu blush. I then couldn't hold the laughter anymore and started laughing. Some others started giggling, I heard Sasuke sigh, and so I started to talk to sasuke and said," sasuke-kun are you okay?" As usual, he said, "hn." I looked at Utau, naruto, and kukai drooling at the busy ramen shop. The ramen shop looked like it could fit all of us, and i thought, _'wow, this place is big, its a good thing im not paying!'._ Sasuke looked at me, and looked at the floor. The floor had a design of sakura petals, tomatoes, a pink cat, and a blue cat. (you get it? sakura=petal, sasuke=tomato, pink cat=amu, and blue cat=ikuto) I looked at him and smiled happily. He glanced at me again, and blushed. He then started talking to ikuto.

Sasuke's pov

When we entered the ramen shop, for some reason I looked at MY sakura-chan. It looked like she was in deep thought. I looked back down on the floor, and noticed the symbols. It had a pink cat, a blue cat, sakura blossoms, and a tomato. _' hn, wonder why there is a tomato...' _i thought. I glanced at sakura-chan, and i blushed. _'wait, why am i blushing?!' _I walked up to Ikuto, and asked him, "How come the patterns on the floor are like this?" He then replied, "I dunno, but it reminds me of amu as the pink cat, myself as the blue cat, sakura as the petals, and you as the tomato, since you like tomatoes alot." "Oh, I see..." I told him. We all sat down, I sitting down next to Sakura, who was next to Amu, who was next to Ikuto, who was sitting next to Utau, who was sitting next to kukai, who was next to naruto, who was next to hinata.................(continues) who was next to suigetsu, who was next to ugly karin, who was next to me.

Ikuto's pov

After duck butt talked to me, we all took our seats, and I looked at duck butt, who looked happy and uncomfortable at the same time. I was also feeling that, and it felt like we were happy because he was sitting next to HIS sakura, while I was sitting next to MY amu. I heard amu talk to sakura and they were saying stuff like, " oh, he does all the time?" or "gah, when is the food coming?!" and so on. I looked across from me who was kiddy king, staring at amu. He then had an ouchy face, and it looked like amu's short friend had looked like she was gonna kill kiddy king. I smirked, and amu noticed this, and asked, "why are you smirking?" I told her, "amu, look at you guardian friends,"

Amu's pov

I looked at my friends, it looked like Yaya eating candy, Nagi trying to calm down Rima, Rima wanting to kill tadase, tadase whimpering like a baby, Nadeshiko laughing her ass off, and Kukai gawking at Utau. I laughed at this, and told Sakura to see. She started to laugh her ass off, and told Sasuke, who also smirked, just like ikuto. It was like Sakura and I are the same, while Sasuke and Ikuto are the same. It was still funny. Then our waitress came, and exclaimed, "HI EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We all looked at the waitress with a what_the_hell_i_dont_know_you_ look. She then said, "oh, come on, im dattebayo4321!". She had long hair with purple highlights and black hair. She was only about 12 centemeters taller than me, and asked," what would you all like to eat?" we all ordered the same things, except for all the girls, mainly because Utau gave death glares. I then asked Sakura, " dont ikuto and sasuke have similar personalities?" she then replied, "yeah, dark hair, dark eyes, they both smirk," and we said the last one simultaneously, "and they both like pink haired girls!"

Sakura's pov

wow, me and amu are also alike! Its like we both know what happening to us. Well, everyone just left except Amu, Ikuto, Sasuke-kun, and me. We all started talking, and Amu and I said, " have you seen any similarities between you two?" They, as in the guys, shook their heads. We told them the similarities, and we all went home, leaving the messed up ramen shop.

* * *

**ok, you want to know why its messed up? well, nagi, couldnt hold down Rima, and rima started chasing tadase around making everyone leave the restaurant except ikuto, sasuke, sakura and amu. Rima took one of the bowl of ramen and poured it over tadase's face. u wonder why rima was mad at tadase? its because rima knew that amu liked ikuto and ikuto liked amu back, and tadase would try to blame something on ikuto, so she got all pissed to protect her best friends love life.**

**anyways, please review~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dattebayo4321 (and no, my hair isn't like in this side fic, but that hair is what i dream of :D)  
**


	10. NoTe nOte NOTE note

**note note note~! its another note! TOO MANY FrEaKiN' nOtEs! okay, so, in the side story, i wrote that for fun, and idk if anyone else has ever done this. I dont even know why. XD lol, well, I just remembered! They reason why was because i got tired going to keep skipping lines, and put like an actual paragraph with actual dialogue punctuation. roflmfao. Plus, I'm currently deciding if I should update this one or my first fic, mainly because I havent updated that in a VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY....................................................................................long time. I checked the updated date, and i was like ".........o.o........". Yeah, this was just like a sticky note, and I am going to make a poll (if you want im going to in about a day or two) to make you decide which one you want me to do. Oh, and I'm going to try to make my first oneshot! **

**FrOm ThE fAnFiCtIoN wRiTeR,**

**dAtTeBaYo4321**

**p.s yeah, so i read some fanfictions, where you review and they give you cookies or cake, so how come ppl don't say pie? I mean, pie is famous also, isn't it?!?Jeez, I should go like: "if you review, you get a pie to throw at your best friend, or you can eat it!"**

**Again,**

**(look a little up to see ~-~  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**yeah, so hi in this chapter!!! yeah, so this chapter is about rima and nagi getting together....and confessing their love to each other. ya, fangurl squeal, close your ears for a moment....**

**!**

**........yeah, i get like that, on with the story!**

**i don't own anything but the plot and made up characters!**

**

* * *

**_imhilarious has logged on_

_dancer has logged on_

imhilarious: hey, nagi, do you know where amu is? she told me to come to the chat

dancer: dunno, she told me that also rima-chan

imhilarious: hey, you know how we had that slumber party joined together a few weeks ago?

dancer: yea, why?

imhilarious: becuz, when tadagay, wait, tadase screeched, amu guessed that you boys were listening.

dancer: well i wasn't, but ikuto-san told me that when you were playing a game, he told me...

imhilarious: ...told you what?

dancer: please dont yell at me, but ikuto-san for this

imhilarious: ok..

dancer: when you girls were playing a game, and miaka said to pick a choice, and asked you if you like me, u said maybe...

imhilarious: damn those two....continue.

dancer: well, when i heard that, i was happy. i didnt know why, but then i realized. im in love with you.

imhilarious: .....

dancer: im sorry....i shouldnt have said that...

imhilarious: you kno, i had my eye on osmeone for a long time, someone with long, silky hair, who is good at basketball, and who is currently the jack chair.

dancer: ...really?

imhilarious: ...yeah....

dancer: well? do you wanna go out sometime?

imhilarious: do i want to? I NEED TO!

dancer: you need to?

imhilarious: so i can spend time giggling you~! -giggle-

dancer: ok, so do you want to go out today right now?

imhilarious: that sounds poifect.

dancer: okay, ill pick you up!

imhilarious: ok, see u downstairs!

_dancer and imhilarious have logged off_

anotherrosette: they are so cute 2gether, arent they?

cherryblossom: yeah.....

smexycat: but then again, why did we have ta hide?

snakehawk: because, if we came there, then they would never be able to tell each other how they feel about each other.

xXIcyBlueDeathXx: i always had a feeling that they will be together....

karin: ugh, i need to change my user name.

_karin has changed his/her username to redhead_

redhead: ah, thats better.

the_awesome_one: omg, i have the monologue song by taylor swift stuck in my head!

tobiizgood: taylor swift is nice and good just like tobi! especially at the VMA's!

bombgoboom: you have a point there,tobi -.^

paperflower: zomg! look at rima-chan's profile!

**Rima's Profile:**

**Rima-chan loves her Nagi-kun!**

**Rima and Nagi forever! **

**Rima loves Rimahiko!  
**

**likes: comedy, nagi**

**dislikes: sadness, fighting**

**current status: TAKEN!**

fennikusu: and look at nagi's!

**Nagihiko (Nagi)'s Profile:**

**Nagi loves his Rima-chan! **

**Nagi and Rima forever!**

**Nagi loves Rimahiko!**

**likes: basketball, rima**

**dislikes: fighting, people making fun of him and his friends**

**current status: TAKEN!**

silent_nin: their profile's are so similar...

ramen_dude: very...

_water is awesome has made an account and has logged on_

water is awesome: hiya!

redmiko: who r u?

cherryblossom: lemme guess....sui!

water is awesome: yup, me suigetsu!

redhead: ick, what are you doing here dumbass?

_yellow daisy has logged on_

yellow daisy: hey ppl, havent logged on for a few chappies, anyways........im with sai now!!!

cherryblossom:awesome, ino

anotherrosette: yeah!

everyone else: yeah (dei-kun: un!)

_babyyan_, _imhilarious, and dancer have all logged on_

imhilarious: amu, WHERE WERE YOU?!

dancer: yah?!

anotherrosette: we were in the chat, duh -_-

rima and nagi: *blushes*

_FanGirl has logged on_

FanGirll: hey~!

everyone: hi! (Un!)

fangirl: wait a sec, lemme call tenny

**conversation!!! **_"tenny" _"tema"

"hi tenny!

_"hi, lemme guess, wantt me to go to the chat?"_

"yeah"

_"ok then"_

**end of conversation!!!**

fangirl: she is coming!

_t1e0n has logged on_

t1e0n: ....hi???

every gurl, except karin: hi tenny!

everybody else: hi (un!)

xXIcyBlueDeathXx: rima, nagi, btw congrats!

everyone else: yeah! (un!)

imhilarious: *blush and death glare*

dancer: *does same as rima-chan*

everyone: *shiver*

dattebayo4321: omg, finally -_-

smexycat: arent you suppose to be writing all of your OTHER storys?

tobiizgood: no, reader-chan wants to take a break from those and focus on this!

theawesomeone: *eats a cookeh*

sasuke and sakura: i want one too!

theawesomeone: fine, here *tosses cookies literally*

silentnin: oww someting hit me.....wtf?!

cherryblossom: it was a cookie, wasnt it hinata?

silentnin: yup...

ramen_dude: fux! somthing hit me.....its....a cookeh?!

cherryblossom: i call the one that landed to hinata!

snakehawk: DAMN IT! .

fennikusu: hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!

**After all the cookehs.....**

snakehawk: omg, my hair looks like a duck but!

cherryblossom: i kno rite??

snakehawk:wwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

cherryblossom: omgomgomg!

snakehawk: whatwhatwhat?

water is awesome: itachi, what did u put in those cookies?

the awesome one: ummm sugar......yeah! sugar :)

silentnin: oh no! sugar is bad 4 sakura, mainly because she gets super hyper!

the awesome one: its also like that with my brother

dattebayo4321: sakura, sasuke! get down right now!

sasuke and sakura are prancing on the table....

sakura: lalala

sasuke: hahaha

both of them: lalala hahaha!

Sasuke: *accidentally disconnect cords*

sakura: *laughs*

_everyone is disconnected_

me: nooooooo! damn it sas_**UKE!**_

*everyone drops dead*

* * *

**oh shizzles!!! well, how do you like it?**

**read**

**and**

**review**

**or**

**seline**

**will**

**kill **

**u!**

**NOWWWWWW!!!!!**


	12. name calling and money making time!

**yeah, so hi in this chapter!!! ive been updating so much, haven't I? karin name calling, so watch out karin lovers if you read this story. (of course, i do NOT like karin.)  
**

**i don't own anything but the plot and made up characters!**

**

* * *

**_Anotherrosette has logged on_

_Cherry Blossom has logged on_

_Snakehawk has logged on and has changed his/her name to DarkAvenger_

_Smexycat has logged on_

_imhilarious has logged on_

_dancer has logged on_

_jqueen has logged on_

anotherrosette: hey ppl~

cherryblossom: hi

smexycat: yo amu

imhilarious: hi amu!!!

dancer: hello amu-chan

darkavenger: hn

anotherrosette: i dont remember "hn" being a word.... -_-

jqueen: hi amu-chan! oh, and nice one lol!

smexycat: yea,

cherry blossom: sasuke-kun, you should use ACTUAL words instead ^^'

darkavenger: but sakura!!!! i dont wanna .

cherry blossom: there, that wasnt so hard, now was it?

darkavenger: no.....

everyone: lol

jqueen: oh, and by the way rima-chan, nii-chan, congrats!

imhilarious: thanks nadeshiko~

dancer: yeah, imouto!

jqueen: but i swear, nii-chan, if you hurt rima-chan, im gonna kick your ass even if you are my twin!

dancer: but why me??

jqueen: because, girls have tender hearts ^^

dancer: and so??

jqueen: and so, if you break one, she'd be crying a ton! :O

imhilarious: bruhaha, i stopped the chain of the twins :D

jqueen: oh yeah, srry ppl ^^'

smexycat: so, what to talk about...

anotherrosette: well, we could talk about... this is hard .-.

cherryblossom: well i have something. Yesterday Karin called me a slut, just because i am going out with sasuke-kun

darkavenger: that bitch!

anotherrosette: well, we could come up with bad names for her~!

dancer: nice idea, besides, she did call me a girl

jqueen: and she called me a boy. A BOY. seriously, do you think i look like a fuggin boy?!

smexycat: to the point, i think i have a plan, we can hack in to her account and change it to swdb! or also known as slutty whiny dumb bitch!

darkavenger: nice thinking

imhilarious: yeah, i agree

anotherrosette: but wouldnt that be copying tadagay's version of usernames??

cherryblossom: well, he never bought the way, so its free ^^

The_Awesome_One: ill hack in now~

darkavenger:woah, when did you get here?

The_Awesome_One: i was always here, now leave me alone so i can hack in to it's account

_The_Awesome_One is currently idle_

_RedHead has logged on and changed his/its name to swdb_

_swdb has logged out_

_The_Awesome_One is no longer idle_

The_Awesome_One: bak

everyone: wb

cherryblossom: wait, how do you know the slut's password?

the_awesome_one: i just know these things, sakura-san

darkavenger: grrrrr

anotherrosette: sasuke, you should change you username to idk, umm yeah, i cant come up with anything, what about....your old username?

smexycat: yeah, besides, you chat with your brother without any death threats, so there is no meaning with your username now

darkavenger: fine

_dark avenger has changed his/her name to snakehawk_

snakehawk: see

_an anon has logged in_

Anon1342: hi saucegay-kun! it is me, the one and only, sexy **(*barf*) **karin! 4 some reson i cant log into my account. i put my username and my password iwanttorapesaucegaykun but it didnt work!

imhilarious: ewwww! your password is so icky like your face!

everyone but karin: XD

anon1342: leave me alone bitch!

dancer: wait. WHAT. DID. YOU. CALL. MY. GIRLFRIEND.??

anon1342: um....nothing?

dancer: oh, it on :O

jqueen: hey, nii-chan, can i help?

dancer: sure you can! oh and rima-chan, you come too

imhilarious: okay nagi-kun

everyone but rima and nagi: nagi-kun?

imhilarious: i have teh rites to say nagi-kun :|

_imhilarious, dancer, jqueen, and anon1342 have all logged out_

anotherrosette: oh, i think i have a name for that thing. what about monkey ass?

cherry blossom: no, a monkeys ass is still better than her XD

anotherrosette: but it fits her perfectly!

cherryblossom: well, you do have a point there, okay then we shall call IT monkey ass :P

smexycat: oh, we should call suigetsu!

snakehawk: he said he is too busy reading this one fanfiction called "Team Hebi and Sakura" **(by narutofanatic23 !)** .....wait. how do they know about us?!

cherryblossom: what do you mean?

snakehawk: suigetsu just said that it mentions me, sakura-chan, monkey ass, himself, and jugo

the_awesome_One: oh, i just pulled it up. -reads- oh, this is good....holy crap!! they know me too! oh my god, paparazzi evasion!!!

anotherrosette: ....i just found one about ikuto and me. -reads a little bit more- i pick ikuto?!

smexycat: who is it by?

anotherrosette: some person named smexycat **(do not worry, i THINK "smexycat" is not a real username on here) **wrote this story!

smexycat: *smirk* heh, i wrote that

cherryblossom: -reads another amuto fic- oh, this is good...lets see, oh i like this story, it is called "Truth or Dare Camp!" **(by gina3739 !)**

snakehawk: oh, i read that one! so hilarious XD

the_awesome_one: is it just me, or has sakura-san changed my foolish little brother's way of life?

everyone but sasuke and sakura agreed

anotherrosette: wait a sec, lemme change my username

_anotherrosette has changer his/her name to pink_princess_

snakehawk: i don't like my username anymore :( i know! imma change id :D

_snake hawk has changed his/her name to tomatoesareawesome_

tomatoesareawesome:there

pink_princess: wtf?

cherry blossom: lets see, if i space it out it says "tomatoes are awesome"...sasuke-kun, how are tomatoes awesome?

tomatoesareawesome:they are just are :D

the_awesome_One: oy, little brother, look a tomato, wait a CHERRY TOMATO!

tomatoesareawesome: yay, tomato!

the_awesome_one: -throws the tomato near sakura-

tomatoesareawesome: -gets tomato, eats it-

smexycat: i think something is up...

pink_princess: yeah.... ._. did you put something in that tomato itachi?

the_awesome_one: yea, guess....- does evil laugh-

cherryblossom: ....oes noes, SUGAR?!

the_Awesome_one: yepp ^^

_bombgoboom and xXIcyBlueDeath have logged on_

xXIcyBlueDeath: hiya

bombgoboom: yeah, un!

tomatoesareawesome: i feel like being tobi, only less annoying, so, TOMATOES ARE AWESOME!!!

aoi and deidara: o.o

pink_princess: ehh, dont worry, itachi -glare- gave him a tomato and sugar

aoi and deidara: NANI?! SUGAR?!

smexycat: yeah, thanks itachi -_-

the_Awesome_one: your welcome :D

aoi and deidara: well, umm....i gotta go now, gotta do something, bye!

cherryblossom: wait, what do you guys mean by "somethuing"?

tomatoesareawesome: -gasp- could it be that they iz dating?!

xXIcyBlueDeathXx:......

Bombgoboom:.....

xXIcyBlueDeathXx: I think you should tell them...

bombgoboom: ok, fine, we are dating, okay?

the_awesome_one: good, now bye!

everyone: bye!

_xXIcyBlueDeathXx and bombgoboom have logged off_

_imhilarious, dancer, and jqueen have logged on_

imhilarious: lol, that was fun!

jqueen: nii-san you have good aim!

dancer: yup!

_water is awesome has logged on_

water is awesome: lol, i saw what you guys did, so funny XD

tomatoesareawesome: finally, i calmed down -_- anyways, what was "fun" and "funny"?

rima, nagi, and nade: we took slingshots, eggs, rocks, apples, and balls and shot it at her!

water is awesome: and i watched it :)

amu and sakura: lucky D:

water is awesome: don't worry, ill put it up rite now!

downloading.........

five minutes later....on the vid: rima took an apple and aimed it for karin's head, shot it, and it broke in half. next, nadeshiko took a rock and shot it at her, aiming for her head. Nagi took a ball covered with egg yolk and dirt, then shot it at it. (meaning karin)

pink_princess: XDDDDDD

smexycat: rofl, serves her right

the_awesome_one: mmhm!

tomatoesareawesome: dude, suigetsu, we can sell these at wallmart and target **(do not own these stores)** for $13.95!

water is awesome: yeah!

imhilarious: hmm....you should raise the price to....$14.00 !

cherryblossom: no, $15.00, teh people love a good humiliation flick!

pink_princess: what about $20.00?

smexycat: yea, that sounds good

everyone agrees!

after making a ton of tapes......

water is awesome: and im off!

After all the tapes being brought to wallmart and target **(do not own these stores) **....

water is awesome: guess what?

everyone: what?

water is awesome: all of the tapes got sold out, and there were a million, so.... the profit is $20,000,000!

everyone: yay!!

cherry blossom: so that means all of us are getting 2,000,000!

everyone: yay!!!

imhilarious: well, i gotta go now, going with nagi-kun to teh mall :3

everyone except nagi and rima: okay, ja ne!

_imhilarious and dancer have logged off_

jqueen: amu-chan, does lulu have an account?

Pink_princess: ill call her to make one

**bold is amu talking, **_italic is lulu talking, _plain is both off them

_"Amu?! what are you calling for?!"_

**"yeah, nade called me to ask you if you have an account for the chat**

_"No, the damn creator forgot to make me one"_

_**"Yeah, well sorry lulu-chan!"**_

"Nani?!"

_**"well bai bai!"**_

_"that was weird, ill make one"_

**"okay!"**

**_end of talking_**

pink_princess: shes coming!

_jewelrymaker has created an account and has logged on_

jewelrymaker: okay...amu, nade, what did you need me for?

nade and amu: idk

everyone: lol

jqueen: well, gotta go, sayonara minna!

_jqueen has logged off_

everyone says that they have something to do.....

everyone logs off

* * *

**hi ppl, i think that this was one of my longest chapters in this story!**

**shinu: maybe it was!**

**seline and amaya: yeah, MAYBE!**

**me: urusai!**

**shinu, seline, amaya, and i start to argue  
**

**amu, ikuto, utau, kukai, rima, nagi, sakura, sasuke, naruto, and hinata: while they are doing that, review!  
**


	13. 13 Elmo stalks and chases and more!

**Blah blah blah.....think youre getting this na na na**....**not in the back of my car car car... oh yeah, the chpater XP. that song i was singing was "blah blah blah" by ke$ha! check it out! disclaimer is where?**

**miaka: on your profile!**

**me: yup! oh and i dont like karin OR Miley Cyrus OR Tadase, so watch out.... and i dont own any of the bad people from the other animes/shows! (bad people from the animes/shows of: inuyasha, sailor moon, bleach, naruto, shugo chara, fushigi yuugi, spongebob squarepants, hello kitty, and strawberry shortcake!  
**

**

* * *

**

**chapter something...randomize!**

_tomatoesareawesome has logged on_

_the_awesome_one has logged on_

_kotw has logged on_

_smexycat has logged on_

kotw: wow, u ppl again.

smexy cat: yeah, like we aren't happy 2 see u and ur ugly face

tomatoesareawesome: lol

kotw: omg! miley cyrus is here in japan! -squeals-

the-awesome_one: eww her? she is just da same as karin

kotw: nuh uh, karin n miley cyrus r both awesome!

_Pink_Princess has logged on_

Pink_Princess: eww! it miley cyrus!

smexycat: i dont have anything against her, its just that....she isnt being who she is, which annoys me. shes a pop star, who is trying to make rocker clothes, i mean wtf is with dat?

cherry_blossom: roflmfaool

Pink_Princess: roflmfaool?

cherry_Blossom: roflmfaool= rolling on the floor laughing my fucking ass off out loud :D

pink_princess: kewl :3

tomatoesareawesome: sakura, when did u get here?

cherry_blossom: i was always here sasu-cakes!

tomatoesareawesome: sasu-cakes?i like it :P

dattebayo4321: too OOC! TOO OOC!!!

everyone: o.o

imhilarious: blah blah blah!

pink_princess: ke$ha ft. 30h!3?

imhilarious: yeah...?

pink_princess: sweet!

_dancer has logged on_

_jqueen has logged on  
_

dancer: omg omg omg omg i found an elmo doll in front of my house, and it started to talk! o.o

jqueen: and then it started to chase me O.o

everyone: o_o

water is awesome: barney and elmo want to take over da world!

kotw: nooooo that was my idea!!!!

water is awesome: and they invited tadagay!

kotw: yes :D

smexycat: oh shizzles...there is a person eating krabby patty chasing me!!!! D;

water is awesome: -gasp- like how they did with spongebob!

the awesome one: oh mah gawd! news reports that strawberry shortcake, hello kitty, nakago, plankton from spongebob squarepants, Easter, Miley Cyrus, Orochimaru, aizen, Naraku, the daihmon, and karin are all on the evil side!

everyone: o.o

pink_princess: oh mah gawd! they's gonna take over teh world!!!

jqueen: amu-chan, ehehe, that's not proper english...*sweatdrop*

dancer: ah well, we dont need poifect grammar while we r on, do we?

imhilarious: -_- nade-chan.... it's japanese! nihongou!

jqueen: oh, gomen ne, rima-chan!

redmiko: dayuuuuuuuuuum!

everyone: o.o who r u and wht did u do wit miaka?

redmiko: i am miaka D:

_kickassbirdfriend has logged on_

kickassbirdfriend: proof!

dattebayo4321: yup, srry ppl, but i have to end it here! i am running out of ideas D:

MileyCyrus: .....

everyone but tadase: ahhhhh!!!!!!!

* * *

**sooooooooooooooooo short! v.v sorry ppl! review!  
**


End file.
